1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to drilling rig testing with virtualized components and, more particularly, to drilling system modeling and fault prediction using virtualization of equipment in a drilling rig control network.
2. Description of the Related Art
On modern oil and gas well drilling rigs, automation systems have been developed to enhance safety, for example, by removing as many people as possible from the drill floor. The automation systems result in additional components and interfaces that are potential sources of failure. During operational testing of the drilling rig, testing and verification of the automation systems, therefore, represents an important aspect for obtaining a high level of reliability and safety. Since the automation systems may effectively be in control of most of the mechanical and electronic equipment, conventional testing of drilling rig automation systems may be constrained by the ability to physically implement a large number of desired operational scenarios.